sonnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonny (Game)
Sonny is a role-playing flash game created by Krin and published under Armor Games. It was first released on December 28, 2007. Its storyline is continued in Sonny 2. The game has four zones: three story zones and one bonus zone. Sonny 2 is set in the same universe as Sonny, a world with a vast array of technology and mental disciplines. Characters and NPCs use a variety of clubs, swords, rifles, staffs, magic, and more in combat, as well as utilizing a great number of specialized physical and mental attacks. Much of the world seems to be overrun with zombies, which is probably the reason that the ZPCI (Zombie Pest Control Incorporated) was formed. The ZPCI are the main antagonists of the series; they will stop at nothing to remain in business, killing everyone involved in any research designed to find a cure for zombification. Sonny frequently runs into ZPCI soldiers, as they attempt to kill him on sight (due to the fact that he is a zombie). The ZPCI have a large presence in many places, particularly in large cities such as Hew. The plot of Sonny focuses on the Tape, an object given to Sonny by his mentor Louis the Blind. Sonny passes through the haunted beach (Ishiguro's Rest) and attempts to reach the city of Hew. His party must battle various enemies that reside on the "great plains" (Gadi'Kala) between them and Hew. Gameplay The gameplay of Sonny is entirely single-player. Gameplay is divided into three main interfaces: 1. The World Map, which shows all discovered locations (see Zones). From this screen the player can travel to zones that they have been to before. 2. The Roaming-Mode screen, in which the player can prepare for their next battle by organizing their inventory, their equipment, their skills (see Attributes and Abilities), saving the game, and visiting shops. This is the main screen, and players can engage in training battles, or primary battles to move further into the zone. 3. The Battle screen, where the player's team fights turn-based battles against the opposing team. On the player's turn, they may only control their own character (Sonny) directly by selecting abilities to use on a particular target of choice. and Shadow's Shadow, the final superboss within The Infinity zone. Veradux is visible at the top-left while Teco, an optional party member is visible at the bottom-left.]] Abilities Sonny gains experience along with party members after every fight. Sonny levels up after gaining sufficient experience. Every level-up grants Sonny Ability Points and Attribute Points, which can be used to activate upgrades. Ability Points are used to unlock or improve Abilities. Abilities are used for powerful attacks, healing, or to temporarily improve/reduce a character's Attributes. Unlike Sonny 2 and Sonny (2017), in Sonny 1 the ability tree is the same for all Classes. Attribute Points are used to improve Sonny's 4 basic Attributes, consisting of Vitality, Strength, Instinct, Speed. The fifth Attribute, Focus, cannot be improved with Attribute Points. The importance of attributes varies depending on Sonny's class. Sonny also has a range of Piercing and Defense attributes, such as Lighting, Fire, Ice, and so on. Some special equipment contain bonuses for such attributes, that improves attacks of that type. Sonny can wear/wield different kinds of equipment. Before a fight, players can modify the equipment configuration, or visit the Zone Shop to trade equipment. Also, certain enemies drop rare equipment that cannot be purchased at shops. Before a fight, players can select a ring of 8 Abilities (the "Combat Action Bar") that can be used during a fight. Certain powerful abilities can be added twice to the ring, allowing for usage in successive turns. During a fight, the player can only control Sonny directly. The player can choose an enemy to attack, as well as an ability from the ring to attack/defend with. Certain abilities affect Sonny and party members (such as healing abilities) and certain can only be used on enemies (defensive and offensive abilities). Classes The following is a list of the classes for Sonny. Players can only select a class at the beginning of the game. Click on a class to learn more about the Abilities it offers. Characters *Sonny: The main character. Most of the plot revolves around him, and he is who the player controls. *Louis: The one who apparently revived Sonny. Little is known about him. *Veradux: Another intelligent zombie, like Sonny, he has stolen a ZPCI Combat Medic armor set. *Baron Brixius: Another intelligent zombie, he is a powerful zombie overlord who controls and brainwashes masses of beings for a laugh. Zones Aspects Plot The story begins with a cutscene where Sonny explains that he has died on a ship and has somehow been brought back to life as a zombie by Louis the Blind. However, he suffers from major amnesia, having forgotten everything before his "death". Louis calls him Sonny and the two of them try to find a way off the ship. He teaches Sonny how to defend himself and advises him on what to do to survive on the battlefield. After Sonny has fought through several metabiis and zombies, they meet a ZPCI team, sent to exterminate everyone on board the ship because of the research that they had been doing. Louis is shot and lies bleeding on the ground. They attack Sonny, yet he destroys them, and another cutscene plays as Louis dies in Sonny's arms. As Louis dies, he gives Sonny a tape saying: "It's a tape. Maybe it can help you." Sonny escapes the ship via a motor boat and arrives at a haunted beach, known as Ishiguro's Rest. There, Sonny confronts more ZPCI Soldiers, zombies, ghost samurai and assassins. On the way, he meets his first partner Veradux, who is a combat medic and also a zombie, who helps him to fight against some ZPCI soldiers. The two of them fight their way through more samurai, assassins and ZPCI hunters to the end of the beach, where they encounter and slay Sensei Ishiguro. Once they get off the beach, they must cross Gadi'Kala, the Great Plains, a wide, flat expanse surrounded by mountains. Living in the area are various tribes, but by far the most dominant and hostile in the region is that of the Shamans. Once Sonny and Veradux have destroyed the Shaman tribe, they begin encountering zombie-like creatures known as devourers. Whenever they fight them, their heads start hurting, especially Sonny's. Veradux concludes that someone is playing with their minds. They also run into more ZPCI soldiers, but it is clear that they are not on the same side as the devourers as the ZPCI are also killing them. Sonny and Veradux fight on, their heads hurting more and more. They kill a unit of ZPCI that were talking about going to help the Paladin kill the Baron; they meet the Paladin shortly afterwards, who is just about to attack Baron Brixius. Baron Brixius is an extremely powerful zombie overlord. He uses mind control to bring other zombies under his control, then uses them to further his own ends. Sonny and Veradux' heads had been hurting because of the influence of the Baron, whose servants were the devourers. They had presumably resisted thus far because of their unusual intelligence and willpower among zombies. Posing as the reinforcements that the Paladin was expecting, Sonny and Veradux join him in his attempt to take down the Baron. However, after slaying the Baron, the two heroes turn on the Paladin and cut him down as well. They travel on, and the story ends, to be continued in Sonny 2. Credits *'Director' : Krin Juangbhanich *'Music' : David Orr *'Music' : Martijn Vranken *'Voice Cast' : Andrew Dennis *'Publisher' : Armor Games Soundtrack The Music in Sonny was created by David Orr and Martijn Vranken. Battle: *Heroic Confrontation (original version | revised version) *Duty Calls (link) *Final Encounter (link) Roaming Mode: *Aftermath (link) *Lonely Souls (link) Cutscenes: *Stormy Seas (link) In addition, the first and third cutscenes have unnamed background music. See Also *Sonny 2 Category:Sonny Category:Plot